


But lost dogs stay by your hands and feet when you give them food

by ishtarstripdying



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Flash Fiction, M/M, Sexual Content, character introspection (?), eh you decide reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishtarstripdying/pseuds/ishtarstripdying
Summary: Peter asks Elias a simple question. Elias evades.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	But lost dogs stay by your hands and feet when you give them food

“What do you want Elias?”

Elias turned his head to the side, allowing Peter to access his neck. He could feel Peter’s thick arms around his body, the coarse bristles of his beard scratching as he nestled in close to his neck. He hummed, considering the question. “A broad topic don’t you think Peter? You might have to be specific.”

Peter sighed, his chest heaving against Elias’ back. Strange how warm Peter was. Considering his loyalties, Elias thought he would be cold like marble. Maybe the heat was a way to ensure Elias missed him when Peter returned to the sea, the lack of it causing him to cry out at night. 

“Would it kill you to be direct? I thought your lot were... efficient,” Peter grumbled. 

Elias chuckled. “Only Gertrude I’m afraid, I’m not certain she gets it from the Eye either. All the same,” and he turned to face Peter, lightly tracing a hand up his shoulder to rest on his neck, “where would this dance of ours go if we told each other what we wanted? Surely the mystery is what brings us back each time?”

Peter grunted. “I like knowing where I stand, I don’t like that I have to guess with you. Besides,” he leaned in close to Elias’ ear, “you didn’t answer the question.”

Elias smiled and tugged Peter to his mouth. 

It wasn’t that Peter’s question was too broad, more so that Elias’ answer was too... incommunicable. He groaned softly as Peter kissed his way down his torso, stopping at his chest to stroke and lick. How could Elias explain that what he wanted was this sensation? This moment in time? Not just from their experience but everyone in the world’s experience of these feelings(The Eye was hungry in all areas, not just fear). How could Elias explain that he wanted to feast on the sensations of the world as it trembled at the thought of him? At what he had done and was capable of? 

Peter reached his trousers and unbuckled them, cupping his cock before softly stroking it. Elias groaned, pulling Peter’s face to meet his in a kiss. 

How could he explain that he wanted to become God?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour and it shows lmao. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I have the same username on tumblr so give me a shout if you wanna talk <3


End file.
